veggietales_the_ultimate_veggiepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Jean-Claude Pea
'Jean-Claude Pea '''is a character in ''VeggieTales. He is the leader of the French Peas with Phillippe Pea (formerly with Cristoffe Pea). As the name of his group implies, he is French. He makes his debut with the French Peas as the Phillistines in Dave and the Giant Pickle, ''mocking their enemies, the Israelites, in a ''Monty Python and the Holy Grail ''French guard style. Jean-Claude and his gang also do this in ''Josh and the Big Wall ''as Jericho's guards, who sing "Keep Walking" and throw slushies at the Israelites. Jean-Claude and Phillippe also appear as the Peoni brothers in ''Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen, ''who try to drop a piano on King Xerxes. Most of Jean-Claude's other roles are less villain-like, for example he narrates the episode ''Madame Blueberry. ''He also sings "There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea" with Phillippe in ''The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment. Personality Jean-Claude is cheeky and mischevious. He often feels he is superior to others because he's French. Even so, Jean-Claude is still classy and witty. Appearance Jean-Claude is a French pea with beady eyes and freckles, and is quite identical to the other French peas. He has a low French accent. In VeggieTales merchandise, he is often seen wearing a French beret, a red shirt and a bowtie. Filmography *Phillistine in Dave and the Giant Pickle *Himself in Very Silly Songs! *Himself in Josh and the Big Wall *Himself in Madame Blueberry *Himself in King George and the Ducky *Peoni brother in Esther.... The Girl Who Became Queen *Himself in Lyle the Kindly Viking *Himself and Ninevite in Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie *Winston in The Star of Christmas *Himself in The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! *Jude in The Ballad of Little Joe *Winston in An Easter Carol *Himself in Sumo of the Opera *Egyptian guard in Duke and the Great Pie War *Football player in Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush *Himself in Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler *Himself in Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple *Himself in Gideon: Tuba Warrior *Himself in Moe and the Big Exit *Himself in God Made You Special *Munchie in The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's *Pirate in The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie '' *Chato in ''Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue *Himself in Abe and the Amazing Promise *Canadian Officer in Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella *Gustav's soldier in Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving *Greeny the Snow Pea in Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart *Himself in It's A Meaningful Life *Himself in Twas the Night Before Easter *Himself in Princess and the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places *Himself in God Loves You Very Much *Mai in The Little Drummer Boy *Himself in If I Sang A Silly Song *Big Red in Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men *Jacques and himself in The Pennliess Princess God's Little Girl *Himself in Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! *Himself and Jack in The Little House That Stood *Himself in MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle *Henry and himself in Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas *Ping the Perilous in Veggies in Spaces: The Fennel Frontier *Himself in Celery Night Fever *Bobby in Beauty and the Beet *Himself in Eddy Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up *Guard in Two Tales of Two Cities *Himself in The Spork in the Stone *Phillistine in Samson the Great *Himself in Silly Sing Along 3-Even MORE Silly Songs! *Danny in Job's Hard Luck Life *Pirate in The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Legend of the Diamond Pearl *Himself in The Littlest King *Himself in Elijah and the King *Squaller and Himself in Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey to the New Land *Fang Furback in Garry Platter and the Dungeon of Mystery *Twitchy in Gone and Back Again-A Lord of the Beans Tale *Bank Creditor in The Slumbering Guardian *Northnitch in The Fantabulous Sherry Dawkins *Fang Furback in Garry Platter and the Dark Triad Gallery Peas2.jpg|Jean-Claude in Dave and the Giant Pickle jeanclaude3.jpg|Jean-Claude in Josh and the Big Wall Jenclaude2.jpg|Jean-Claude in Josh and the Big Wall jeanclaude4.jpg|Jean-Claude in 'Twas the Night Before Easter jeanclaude6.png|Jean-Claude as Big Red in Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men jeanclaude5.jpg|Jean-Claude in Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Trivia *It has never been confirmed in the video series if Jean-Claude and Phillippe are related (Phil Vischer, the voice of Philippe, stated they are not). However, they have been called brothers in certain merchandise. *The hyphen in Jean-Claude's name is sometimes missing. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vegetables Category:Peas Category:French Peas Category:Bumblyburg Citizens Category:Antagonists Category:Dave and the Giant Pickle